


Learning to Trust

by MegumiKoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Viktor with a "K", Yuri is Yurio, Yuuri with two "u"s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumiKoi/pseuds/MegumiKoi
Summary: "She needs you now..."After a sudden emergency call mere weeks after Yuuri has arrived in St. Petersberg, Viktor finds himself as the guardian to his older brother's daughter.It is hard, learning to trust again after being hurt. It even harder when everyone around you seems to think you need to forgive.But sometimes the old can learn from the new, if they just let them in.





	1. When It All Breaks Down

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone, I have been literally losing sleep over this, so therefore I had to write it and get it out of my system...  
> Be warned now! This story has no beta!!!

Yuuri could remember the exact place he was standing when Viktor received the call. He had been lazily warming up with figure eights off to the side of the rink (so as to not disturb Yurio's practice with Yakov), while Viktor stood off of the ice, checking and double checking the number on his lightly vibrating phone. He was meant to be tying up his own skates, but instead he seemed captivated by the device, his eyes glossing over. He briefly looked up at Yuuri with panic-stricken eyes, before motioning that he should keep warming up while Viktor excused himself to take the call. 

If that was not enough of a signal that something huge was happening, Yuuri did not know what else was.

He had safely arrived in St. Petersburg only a week prior, and while he was still getting used to his new rink mates, the weather and the time different, Yuuri could say that he had settled into life in Russia fairly well, thank you very much. It had been a shock to him that none of Viktor's family had been knocking down the door to see their flighty family member in the past week, but Yuuri supposed Viktor had told them to keep their distance until Yuuri was fully settled and ready to take that step. 

Yuuri nodded before Viktor turned to leave the rink, hastily answering the call before pushing his way through the large double doors. Yurio shot Yuuri a look with eyebrows raised as he finished his routine before skating back towards Yakov for his (mostly negative) feedback on his performance. 

Yuuri had never seen Viktor looked so out of it, but all soon became clear when said man raced back into the room, plopped himself down on the benches and began packing his things.

Yuuri moved closer to the sidelines, looking at what Viktor was doing and praying he’d have some direction soon too. He cleared his throat and Viktor's head snapped up sharply, his eyes seemingly unfocused, as though he had just realised that Yuuri was still here, waiting for him.  
"Yuuri," he said quietly, a look of dark seriousness pouring over his usually bright features. Yuuri's eyes widened, but he said nothing, waiting for Viktor to continue. 

“Please stay here and practice your spins; if you wish to try jumps, ask Yakov to use the time he would be training me to look after you. I... Have somewhere I need to be right now. I will be back as soon as I can be. Plese do not leave here without me."

Yuuri could tell his features looked more worried than they should, but he nervously swallowed and nodded, afraid that if he used his voice he would instead ask what was going on. Viktor seemed to be in an urgent state of mind and... Almost in pain, right now. The last thing he needed was for Yuuri to intrude. He would tell Yuuri when he was ready anyway.  
Viktor smiled up at his lover, and while it did not quite reach his eyes, Yuuri could tell that whatever was happening, he needed to trust Viktor's judgment. Viktor needed support, and Yuuri was in the right position to give him that final push.

“Go love, but hurry back,” he smiled back softly, before turning around and beginning to practice with renewed determination.

Viktor had run off before Yuuri had even finished the first spin.

~~~

Viktor was shaking. He knew he needed to slow down, he was on his way to a police station for God’s sake, but he could not stop replaying what Pyotr has revealed to him over the phone.

 

_“Vitya,”_

”Pyotr? What is wrong? Why are you calling me from the police station? Is everything alright?”

_"Vitya... I need you to come and take her”_

_"Take her? Take who? Pyotr?”_

_“I... I hurt her. I didn't mean to! They are going to take her off me. Please Vitya, come and get her”_

 

At the time he hadn’t been thinking straight, trying to figure out who his elder brother had been referring to. But now he knew, and he was _pissed_. 

In record timing, he pulled up outside the  _politseyskiy uchastok_  (Police Station), managed to remember to lock his car before marching off into the gray buildings before him. 

“I am here looking for Pyotr Nikiforov” he stated, trying to pull of a calm demeanor as best he could, to the white-haired lady at the counter. The elderly lady smiled at him before running the name through the computer system.

“He is currently being held in questioning, however I can ask the inspector to fill you in on the case and take you through to the Children's Area?" Her eyes crinkled in such a way that made Viktor feel much more at ease than when he'd arrived. _Maybe she had felt this way too..._

Viktor nodded, releasing the breath he’d been holding since he left Yuuri at the rink. The lady's smile brightened as she called over and officer, motion to Viktor, and then leaving Viktor in his care.

“I take it you know why you are here?” the officer, most likely the Inspector, asked, as they began to move through the winding hallways of the station. Viktor, still not quite trusting his own voice, nodded.

“I know the bare minimum that my brother informed me of before demanding I come here from work” he added, after a few moments of silence.

“What I know is what the school informed me of when the claim was made, he is still being questioned right now, so I do not think you will be allowed to see him. They were about to put the little girl into the state's care until mentioned you."

“Is she okay?”

“She’s a little worried, and keeps asking for her father, but... When she arrived we needed to take some photos. There were... She has a few bruises and cuts on her arms and legs; nothing too serious, and most of them have already been treated. We were more concerned with... The burn marks on her torso..."

“ _Burn marks_!?” Viktor nearly growled. Pyotr had not informed him of  _that_  minor detail in their few seconds of phone conversation.

“It is better if you see for yourself. She is in here; I’ll be waiting outside. Please... Try to comfort her. She’s scared,” the Inspector's eyes were watery, looking straight through Viktor as if begging him not to hurt this child any more than she had been. Viktor nodded gruffly before opening the door and stepping quietly into the room.

 ~~~

It was a playroom, made for much younger children than the girl sitting on the mat playing with a stuffed toy. However, given the child's physique, Viktor noted with a shooting pain to his gut, she appeared years younger than she was. Mentally, Viktor knew this girl was nearing her eleventh birthday; but placed beside the physical information Viktor was receiving from looking at her, she looked no older than eight.

“Lyssa,” he whispered softly, walking slowly into the room as to not startle her. She looked up, saw him and at first flinched, before she realised he wasn’t the man who was the reason she was here.

“Uncle Vitya?” she questioned, her voice soft and pained. Her blue eyes, the same shade as Viktor and his brothers, windened and filled with unshed tears. Viktor wanted nothing more than to run to her and lift her into his arms, but he knew that _that_ was not what she needed right now. She needed her space, and he had to respect that. 

“Yes, Lyssa, I am here” he said simply, trying to pour all of the emotion and support he could into the bright smile he shot her. He knew a second too late that it had not reached his eyes; and as Lyssa had always been such a _sensitive_ child, she picked up on his demeanour immediately.

“Are you angry with me too?”

Viktor’s heart broke.

“No, Lyssa. God... No, I am not angry with you” he cooed, taking a step closer to the hunched over figure on the carpet. She had abandoned the toy (otter, Viktor noted quickly) in favor of curling in on herself, arms wrapping around her torso and holding her thin legs to her chest.

“Why would I be angry with you?” He knew the question was not the best, but he needed to know.

“Papa was angry with me. He... Gets angry with me a lot. I thought... You might be angry too?” The last part of her statement was a question. Where her head had fallen into her knees previously, she raised her face to stare at him, dead-on, with the last question. Viktor took a few more controlled paces forward. 

“I could never be angry with you, Lyssa,  _moya zvezda_ ” he sighed, lowering himself to the floor a few feet away from the child. "I am not angry with you."

“But... I got into trouble. This is a police station, you know!” she cried out. Viktor looked to the girl, stunned into silence for a second, before he shook his head. 

“Yes, this is a police station, but you are not in trouble. The police do not only come and get people who are in trouble,  _moya zvezda_ , they also come and help people who might need it" 

“But I don’t need help” she stated plainly, never once breaking eye contact. Viktor sighed again.

 _No little one, but your father does_...

“I know you don’t, you are my strong Lyssa, but the police just wanted to check that.”

“Oh.”

Viktor knew he shouldn’t lie to the girl, especially since she wasn’t really a baby anymore, but his resistance was more selfish; he was not ready to deal with what was really happening, so he deflected until he could answer her properly. Preferably at home with Yuuri's help. 

_Yuuri,_  Viktor thought, stunned for a moment.  _How is he going to react to all of this?_

“Anyway, why are you here, Uncle Vitya? I thought you were busy skating? Where is papa? Am I going home?”

Viktor seemed to have broken the final wall, and all of the questions bubbled out of the girl suddenly. It seemed like Viktor needed to prepare a story, and _fast_.

“Well Lys, your papa called me to tell me that he is going to be a little busy for a while, and that even though he wants to spend time with you, it won't be possible, so he wants to make sure that you are being looked after while he is busy. I am here because I am also a little selfish, and I never get to spend time with Lyssa, so I thought I would volunteer to take care of you until your papa completes his chores. How does that sound to you?" Viktor gave the girl a wink for good measure, trying to get a smile out of the little one. She giggled, uncurling herself from her protective ball and reaching out for the toy otter once again. 

“I think that is  _perfect_ , Uncle Vitya,” the girl smiled. It did not reach her eyes; Viktor vowed in that moment to change that as soon as possible.

“Well then, shall we go? I already... Ah... Said goodbye to your papa for both of us, so I think he already started on his chores so he can finish them faster and return to see you sooner!" Viktor clapped his hands, standing up. He held out his (much larger) hands to Lyssa, and she smiled softly when she stood up. She still held the otter in a death grip, but she reached out to wrap her cold, thin fingers around the protective warmth of her uncle's. 

As she stood, Viktor could see parts of clothing were dirty and torn, he could see brown and blue speckles across her arms where her shirt did not quite reach. Her platinum blonde hair looked as though it had not been decently washed in a long while, not to mention her face was relatively gaunt. He swallowed, willing himself not to cry or crush the girl into his body, before he gripped her hand tighter for a brief moment as they made their way towards the exit. 

_Vasilyssa, I am so sorry..._

 ~~~

Yuuri had been training for three hours, had a short break, and was getting started on practicing jumps with Yakov when the doors opened.

Viktor had returned.

He walked forward, his face less dark than before, but he still looked troubled.

Yuuri had moved closer to the exit of the rink when he heard Yurio gasp.

Yuuri had only been looking at Viktor.

He had not noticed that Viktor was holding in his hand, in a rather protective grip, a little girl (who was barely tall enough to see over the rail)'s hand. 

_Who looks just like him..._


	2. Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri talk about what is happening, and then introduce their new guest to her living space. Viktor has to run some errands, and Yuuri is left to be the emotional pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a few graphic mentions of blood and insinuated violence performed against a minor. It also mentions some triggers, but only in the context that these are the characters triggers.

Yurio looked murderous; Viktor could tell that much. Yakov and Mila did not look too much happier, to be completely honest.

But Viktor could not care less what they had to say of this matter. What matter was how brokenhearted Yuuri looked in that moment.

Viktor knew that it would not help for him to be forthcoming with excuses, even if they were the truth, right in that moment. Vasilyssa needed to be out of earshot first, then he and Yuuri could talk like adults. Even if Viktor wanted to run like a scared five year old. Yuuri would just have to look like a kicked puppy until Viktor could make sure Lyssa was further away; she was his priority for now. 

“Mila,” Viktor began, directing his attention to the redhead,  _and as far away from Yuuri as possible_.

Mila stiffened, but nodded, unsure of how this interaction would go. Viktor smiled, although it was more pained than anything Mila had seen before. She knew this was serious. 

“Can you take Vasilyssa over to the break area and talk with her for a little bit? She was asking me about women’s figure skating, but I am not quite... an expert in that field? I thought you would know more..." Viktor trailed off. True, Lyssa had bombarded him with questions about figure skating, and he had tried to answer them all, but Viktor was trying to send all the signals he could that he needed a private moment with a certain someone else on the rink. 

Mila’s mouth dropped open for a second, but it seemed that the signal was received. She nodded again, this time more resolutely, and then turned towards the little girl by Viktor's side. 

“So your name is Vasilyssa, huh? I’m Mila! What would you like to know about figure skating?” Mila smiled and moved forward to guide the girl towards the canten-styled area towards the far back of the building. Lyssa smiled back.

“I’m Lyssa. I have a lot of questions...” and then the two were off, without a backwards glance towards the four males left standing in the tension.

It was Yakov who broke the silence.

“Yuratchka, let us continue practice. These two need to talk.”

Yurio glared at Viktor something horrible, before skating passed Yuuri quickly to move back towards the centre of the rink. Viktor could have sworn that he saw Yurio place a careful hand on Yuuri's shoulder, but he was sure that Yurio would deny it if it was ever brought up. 

Yakov began barking orders at Yurio, and the sound seemed to force Yuuri back to the present. To relieve the awkwardness, Yuuri moved off of the ice, grabbing his skate guards and showing them hastily onto this feet. 

His mind felt like one of Phichit’s hamsters in a wheel, moving at a hundred miles per hour but still going nowhere fast. He just could not seem to process what was going on. The visual cues did not make sense; they weren't adding yp, and that had Yuuri even more worried and on edge about what Viktor would say to him. 

_Is she.... His daughter?_

_Surely not. He would’ve told me about something like that._

_At least Yakov would know... Right?_

A warm hand placed on his shoulder blade once again cause Yuuri to startle and fall back to earth. Viktor was looking at him with the most tender and apologetic eyes. It was painful to witness such a look on the usually ovely-confident man. Yuuri decided he had had about enough of not understanding what was going on. He reached for the older man's hand, albeit slightly hesitantly, and he pulled him towards a deserted part of the eating area that would offer a certain amount of privacy. 

After he sat down, he looked Viktor dead in the eye, steeling himself for whatever would come next, and spoke.

“Speak, my love.”

~~~

“Speak, my love”

Viktor could see how hard Yuuri was finding it to say those words. But he was overjoyed that even in this moment where everything was so confusing, Yuuri still reached out to him with love. Even though Viktor knew he had done nothing wrong, he understood that Yuuri must be thinking about what Lyssa's appearance meant. And that broke Viktor's heart all over again. This man, sitting in front of him, may be thinking that Viktor had lied (or at the very least, not told the truth) about a part of his life, and he was _still_ reaching out to him in such a caring manner. He didn't deserve this. Not after today.

It took all of his willpower just to not burst into tears right then and there.Instead, he let the dam blocking his words fall, and the story flooded out.

“That is Vasilyssa Nikiforova; my brother Pyotr’s daughter,” Viktor said first, giving Yuuri a few seconds of silence to process.

“So... You’re her uncle?” Yuuri asked tentatively, and Viktor offered him a small smile in return.

“Yes, my darling, I am Lyssa’s uncle,” he tried to chuckle there at the innocent confused face his Yuuri made. 

”Oh...” muttered Yuuri, who quickly hid his reddening face. Viktor’s smile brightened, ever so slightly.

“It is okay, my love, without information anyone would have thought otherwise. Hell, I am sure Yurio did,” Viktor tried to use humor to ease the tension. Sadly, it was not one of those times where it could be taken lightly. Yuuri was not blind. He did notice that Viktor used humor as a shield, a protective mechanism. He would hide his true emotions behind it. There was more to this, and Yuuri was mot budging until he heard it. 

“Viktor, continue. Why is your niece here with you?”

Viktor’s face fell again. He seemed to morph in front of Yuuri’s eyes, into something much harder and... angrier? 

“My brother,” Viktor spat the word, as though it were some kind of venom that Viktor wanted, no, needed, to remove from his thoughts.

“Your brother...” Yuuri echoed quietly. Viktor looked at him and nodded.

“He... He  _hurt_  her, Yuuri!” Viktor cried. His face showed nothing but pain, and Yuuri took a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying.

Viktor’s brother had been hurting his daughter, and Viktor was downright  _livid_.

“How could someone do that, Yuuri? How?! She is such an amazing girl and he... He  _hurt_  her!”

Yuuri could see that this ouburst had more to do with coming to terms with what happened on Viktor’s side, more than Yuuri’s, but he prompted him to continue by staying silent. 

“I idolized my brother, Yuuri. He was everything I wasn’t. But... He was too young when it took up with that girl. Too young and too stupid. He got her pregnant, and then, with our traditionalist parents, he was made to marry her. She was an awful match for him; both of them knew it. It was why a few years ago she up and left the two of them. I should have known he wasn't coping properly. Our parents looked after him, made sure he wasn't losing his mind completely. Lyssa used to stay with them mostly. I thought, when I left for Japan, that everything would be okay. Turns out it wasn't. My parents... They moved somewhere warmer for their retirement only a month after I arrived in Hassetsu. No one was watching my brother. Apparently he's been hurting her for _months_ , Yuuri. He was hurting my little angel for _months_ and no one knew..." 

Yuuri moved quickly, standing again to brace Viktor against himself as tears fell. They were drenching his shoulder. 

“I should have known. I should have done something sooner...”

_Viktor is blaming himself for this..._

Viktor opened his mouth again, almost speaking directly into Yuuri’s ear.

“I had resigned myself to never having a family of my own. I knew I was gay, and what that meant for my life here, so I accepted it. When Lyssa was born... I was so proud of my brother. I was so happy that I could experience having a family through his. I was so excited , and I know that when Lyssa was a baby, I spoiled her rotten... I would never have a family, but my brother had one and he... How could he have done this, Yuuri? I do not understand... I can't... My own brother... How is someone capable of such cruelty?" 

It was rhetorical question, Yuuri knew, but he also knew that Viktor needed some reassurance.

“I do not know, love. I do not know how someone could hurt anyone, let alone a child, in that way. But I do know that she has you now, and I know that you will never hurt her the way that your brother did."

Viktor moved back to face Yuuri, his eyes wide.

“How do you know that?” he asked, his voice small, and shaking. Yuuri moved closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“I know, because I know you, Viktor. You are the most caring person I know. I know you won’t let her down. You love her, and she seems to love you too. You love me, and you try to do absolutely everything to make sure that you don't let me down; why would it be any different for her?" He said it as though it were the obvious thing in the world. 

Viktor could have started crying again. Instead he decided to pull Yuuri close again and bury his face in the smaller man’s neck.

“What if I am like my brother, Yuuri...” he whispered. Yuuri shook his head.

“I honestly don’t think will be, Vitya. You are much too kind for that.”

Viktor nodded into Yuuri’s neck, tears falling freely now.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Yuuri sent Viktor to the restroom to wash his face, while he himself walked back into the rink area.

~~~

Lyssa, it seemed, was still talking Mila’s ear off, but the two seemed to be enjoying their time together immensely. Yuuri, instead of making a beeline towards them, as had been the original plan, decided to walk over to his things and fully remove his skates. There was no way in hell he and Viktor were continuing practice today.

After finally sliding into his sneakers, Yuuri looked up to see that Viktor had returned and was already conversing with Mila and Lyssa. They were laughing at something Lyssa had said, Yuuri noted. Standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked over to them. 

“Uncle Vitya, who is this?” Lyssa asked sweetly, looking to Yuuri. Mila stifled a laugh behind her hand, while Viktor looked conflicted over how to answer such a loaded question.

Yuuri laughed.

“My name is Yuuri. I’m... close with your uncle” he offered lamely.

Lyssa’s eyes widened with comprehension.

“Wait! You’re uncle Vitya’s sweetheart that he would talk about in the postcards he sent me!” she pointed accusingly towards Yuuri. Yuuri blushed. Viktor looked mildly taken aback.

Mila finally started guffawing.

“Yeah, that’s about right Lyssa!” she chuckled. Lyssa smiled.

“Good. I’m glad you make uncle Vitya happy, Mr. Yuuri” Lyssa nodded her head as if that was the end of that conversation.

“Please,” Yuuri began softly, “You can just call me Yuuri”

Lyssa’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

“I couldn’t do that!” she cried out, waving her hands frantically in front of her face, and looking cautiously at Viktor. "My papa said it was impolite to call someone you just met, or a stranger, by their first name!"

“Well, how about this, I won’t be a stranger anymore, and I’ll ask to be your friend, and then you can call me Yuuri. That would be perfectly okay, wouldn’t it Viktor?”

Viktor looked confused as to why Yuuri was asking his permission, but decided to play along. They’d talk about it later, afterall.

“Of course, Yuuri, that would be perfectly fine!”

Lyssa smiled and relaxed. Her little body had growing so tense; Yuuri could tell that she was scared of Viktor’s reaction if she disobeyed a “rule” that her father had set.

“Okay then. We can be friends, Yuuri!” she chirped. Yuuri’s heart melted. She was just like a miniature Viktor, with that heart-shaped smile.

“Well Yuuri, we’d better get going. We need to get this princess home!” Viktor said, changing the topic to one that might be more neutral. Or so he thought.

“Home? But I don’t have many of my things with me for a sleepover, Uncle Vitya!”Lyssa cried. Viktor’s posture stiffened.

“It’s okay, Lyssa. I have a key. How about we go home first, and you can write me a list of things you want me to pick up and I can go over later and grab them for you?”

“Hmmmm... Okay” Lyssa decided. She moved forward to grab Viktor’s hand.

“Is Yuuri coming too?” Lyssa asked, innocently. Yuuri blushed.

“Yes, Lyssa, Yuuri is coming too. See, he lives at my house, with me,” Viktor explained calmly.

“But then where will I sleep? Won’t Yuuri have the guest room?”

It was finally Viktor’s turn to blush. Mila was still hanging around and had to bite the back of her hand to keep her from engaging in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

“Ah, no. See, Yuuri sleeps in my room, with me...” Viktor stuttered. Lyssa cocked her head to the side.

“Like Mama and Papa used to?” she queried, innocently. Viktor choked on air, while Yuuri tried to turn tail and run.

Mila could not keep herself quiet any longer.

“More like that then you know, kid!”

“Mila!” Viktor squawked. Mila giggled evilly, raising her hands in surrender before walking away. Viktor glared at her back as she retreated.

“Um... You know what Lyssa, how about we get some icecream on the way home?” Viktor was trying anything to change the topic. Luckily, Lyssa was hungry, so she accepted the change with relative ease.

“I want a chocolate one!”

~~~

As the three finally arrived at Viktor’s apartment, Makkachin went absolutely haywire. The loveable ball of fluff not only was able to supply endless kisses to his two regular humans, but this time they had brought him a smaller human to play with too. Lyssa giggled as the dog managed to tackle her to the floor and lick her face. Sadly, the enjoyment was short lived. 

Lyssa face screwed up in a look of physical pain. Yuuri was the first to notice when stopped giggling and started struggling to get the dog off of herslelf, with a quick, sharp, intake of breath.

“Makkachin, time for you to settle down,” Yuuri lifted the dog off of Lyssa’s body. Throughout the entire time at the rink and then at the cafe where they bought icecream, Yuuri had not really had the chance to truly look at the girl who was now under Viktor's care. He'd seen the superficial parts of her physical appearance, and he'd only heard about the damage that had befallen her, but now he could clearly see the darkened patches of skin that she tried to hide underneath her clothing, as Makkchin had managed to life her shirt slightly. 

_She must have agitated a wound..._

After Yuuri managed to help Lyssa up, Viktor finally returned to the room. He'd been busy trying to hide some of he and Yuuri's more personal items that may or may not have made their way into some of the other living spaces besides their bedroom.

“I wanna see the room, Uncle Vitya?” Lyssa said, shooting a checky smile towards her uncle. Viktor smiled.

“Well it should be all ready for you!” Viktor clapped his hands together.

Yuuri thought for a moment and then froze. He still hadn’t had the opportunity to fully unpack some of the boxes that were in there. He turned to stare at Viktor, attempting to send him a mental SOS that revealed that the room was not quite as ready as it should be. 

“Lys, it seems that Yuuri forgot that we were having such an important visitor today, so he didn’t finish moving his boxes. Isn’t that right, Yuuri?”

As Lyssa turned to face Yuuri, Viktor’s eyebrows rose in a goading manner, forcing Yuuri to play along. Yuuri was just thankful that he seemed to have received his telepathic message. 

“Yes, I was a little forgetful yesterday. I will move them out of there quickly and we can get you settled in,” Yuuri smiled at Lyssa. She smiled back in response. 

Viktor was relieved that Yuuri was better with children than he had been with his skating competitors.

Rounding the corner from the entrance, Lyssa happily ran over to the couch and plopped herself down on it. She had her little backpack in her lap, and Makkachin had naturally sauntered over towards her in search of head scratches. Yuuri made headlong for the guest room in order to get it cleaned up nicely for Lyssa. 

Viktor smiled before heading towards the kitchen bench, where he’d last left the memo paper.

“Lyssa, think you can write me a list of things I will need to pick up?” Viktor grabbed the pad and pen, and made to move back towards the couch. 

Lyssa turned in her seat, and looked back towards her uncle from over the back of the couch.

“Why don’t I just come with you?” she asked. Viktor stopped.

It would make sense for her to accompany him; she would definitely make the whole process faster.

_But I do not want to remind her of... what happened_

“No, no, Lyssa! See, I actually have to run some super secret errands, because Yuuri and I want to make you a surprise for dinner! It won't be a surprise if you are there!" he covered, lamely.

Lyssa seemed to buy into almost too easily, but that might be a concern for another time.

“Okay. So while you’re gone, I get to stay with Yuuri?” Lyssa raised an eyebrow.

Viktor laughed at how much she reminded him of himself at that age.

Yep, you and Yuuri can stay here and watch a movie! I won’t be gone for too long, so you better get writing!” he walked over to the couch and handed Lyssa the memo pad, which she took happily and began doodling her list.

After ten minutes, Yuuri returned, covered in sweat. He’d moved all of the leftover boxes into his and Viktor’s room, and worked to change the sheets on Lyssa's bed. He'd also opened a window and let the fading light enter the room. Lyssa had finished her list, handed it to Viktor, and was now sitting on the floor, using the pen to draw on a spare piece of paper.

“Ah Yuuri, you’re finished? Good! I guess I’ll be off then. I’ll try and grab everything you ask for Lyssa - I see you've given me some pictures to help me find them! Yuuri, we are having a 'special dinner' tonight, so prepare if you can!" 

And with that, Viktor moved towards the door to grab his jacket and keys.

Luckily, Yuuri knew that ‘special dinner’ was code for “Please make some katsudon!”, so he moved back towards the kitchen as he heard the door open and close, announcing Viktor's departure.

“Yuuri,” Lyssa looked up from her drawing and turned to where Yuuri was assembling cooking utensils and seasonings. Yuuri smiled.

“Yes, Lyssa? Do you need something?”

“Um... It’s just... Uncle Vitya said we could watch a movie...” she let her sentence trail off, seemingly doubtful about asking for something.

“Yes, we can do that. Just give me a minute and then we can get set up. What kind of movies do you like?”

Lyssa seemed shocked.

“I’m allowed to watch the television? On a school night? Are you sure this is okay?” she started rambling, taking short, shallow breaths. Yuuri could sense that this may be the beginning of a panic attack, and immediately moved towards the girl. 

“Yes, of course you are. Today is a special occasion, so why shouldn’t you get to do special things?” he said softly. He hoped that his white lie would be enough to bring her back from the edge. 

Lyssa began breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. Yuuri didn’t know whether she would react positively to touch, but he placed a light hand on her back, rubbing in slow, soothing circles.

This little girl reminded him so much of himself growing up.

_It is so sad that someone so young has to go through this pain..._

“I know! How about we watch some Ghibli movies? Have you ever seen one?”

~~~

Viktor arrived at his brother’s apartment. Before he had even opened the door he could tell the place was in shambled. Through the door, he could smell the stench of stale alcohol, cigarettes, and...

 _Please, do not let that be burning flesh_...

Covering his nose, Viktor turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door.

The floor was covered in clothing that had not been washed in weeks, possibly months. The blinds were all drawn, and there were dishes and mugs scattered throughout. Takeaway boxes litered the floor, along with mountains od cigarette butts, half-eaten food, empty bottles, and...

_Yep, that was vomit..._

Moving quickly through the main living area, Viktor finally found a door marked “Lyssa”, and moved into it.

The room was small, maybe not much bigger than Viktor’s own walk-in robe, and it was clean compared to the sorry state of the rest of the apartment. But there was something even more eerie in this room.

While the pale pink walls where patterned with posters of Viktor himself, and some Prima Ballerinas, and the bed was meticulously made, Viktor's eyes moved towards Lyssa's desk.

Sitting front and center was a first aid kit, bandages creeping out of the box, showing how recently it had been used.

The dustbin under the desk held numerous bandages, covered in blood.

Viktor tore his eyes away from the sight, sitting himself down on Lyssa’s bed to try and calm these emotions he was feeling.

 _Thank God I did not bring her with me... I can imagine her trying to explain away everything_..

Viktor could tell the girl had been trying to be self-sufficient for a few months at least. The laundry, although not done perfectly, had been attempted. It seemed as though she had tried to eat and study.

Looking towards the pillows on the bed, Viktor saw the one thing that made his resolve to simply come in, grab Lyssa things and leave, come crashing down.

As the centerpiece on her bed, Lyssa had kept a large poodle plush toy.

The one Viktor had given her the day she was born.

~~~

Yuuri kept an eye on Lyssa as she watched My Neighbour Totoro intently. She was so absorbed in the animation that she did not even seem to feel Yuuri's phone vibrate next to her on the couch.

Yuuri saw the caller, and got up to answer it, away from small ears.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed over the line as soon as Yuuri answered. His voice was hollow and small, like a lost child.

“Viktor, is everything okay?” Yuuri asked hesitantly. No, Viktor was not okay, it was a stupid question. Yuuri just needed to say something to get Viktor out of his own head.

“Yuuri... I can’t... I can’t do this...”

“Do what, my love?”

“I can’t... Yuuri, she’s been taking care of herself for months, and yet I am the posters on her wall. How did I leave her for so long? Why couldn’t I protect her?”

Yuuri could almost feel the sobs that racked through Viktor’s body. He could hear the desperation, the pain, the anger, the guilt that coated his words.

_These two are so alike..._

“Vitya, breathe. We cannot change the past, but she needs you now. Can you be strong for her for now? Just for a little bit longer?” Yuuri knew that these words were usually the opposite of what someone having a breakdown would need to hear; that they may in fact cause the person experiencing the emotions to feel that they have been invalidated. But Yuuri also knew Viktor, knew that his resolve to never let anything hurt Lyssa again would outpower the voice inside his head. 

“Yes. Of course.”

“Vitya, I love you. You are the strongest person I know, and I know Lyssa can see it too. I am sending you my love to help you get this done, okay?"

“Yuuri... Thank you”

“Of course, my love. Anything for you. I will see you soon.”

The line went dead, and Yuuri turned back towards the sitting area to find Lyssa, fast asleep, on the couch.

_She must have had a big day..._

Yuuri held his phone to his chest. He felt such immense emotion, for the man over the phone, and for the sleeping child. It almost overwhelmed him. But in order to keep these two upright, maybe this time he'd have to be the strong one. 

_I have never heard Viktor this fragile..._

_How do I fix it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I updated something!  
> On another note, school is still insane and this is me procrastinating on my thesis, so do not expect another update quite as fast (Though this story is basically driving me with this insane need to write it all out as fast as I can - the characters basically write themselves!)  
> I will try to update "Enchanted to Meet You" when possible - sadly school takes priority.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I will try to update BOTH of my current works ASAP!  
> Comments and/or Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
